


Control

by KrisStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, Grinding, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Slight humiliation kink, Smut, Submissive Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/pseuds/KrisStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"M'gonna finger you," he said softly. "Right here in front of everyone, like you want. Do you want it, Louis?"</p><p>  <i>(For this idea from <a href="http://winklou.tumblr.com/post/69436656340/20-h-l-prompts-someone-needs-to-fill-for-me-right">this post</a>: louis and harry go out dancing. louis is being a minx and grinds and kisses and touches harry enough that he comes in his own pants. harry gets pissed off with louis and pushes him over to the wall, where he fingers louis (discreetly) in front of everyone.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the shitty title (as always) and try to focus on the sex rather than the second-hand writing that created it.
> 
> Thank you to [winklou](http://winklou.tumblr.com/) for providing this beautiful idea. She has an entire post [here](http://winklou.tumblr.com/post/69436656340/20-h-l-prompts-someone-needs-to-fill-for-me-right) of about 19 other ideas that I'm sure she'd love to see filled, if you're interested! :)
> 
>  **[Russian Translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4033129)** by batdosa

It starts off innocently enough.

Harry and Louis have a tradition of going clubbing at least once a month—"to keep from being boring," Louis says. And Harry honestly doesn't mind at all, because clubbing means dancing and grinding and teasing: everything Harry likes.

Ironically, all of those things are driving him insane at the moment. Or maybe it's just Louis.

The thing is, Louis' got his arse pushed back onto Harry's crotch. He's forced his hands to Harry's waist, where his smaller ones are covering Harry's to keep his grip nice and tight. Ever so often, Louis will lean his head back and moan lowly, then plant his lips against Harry's neck and nip softly, slowly. He had Harry falling apart behind him, and Harry was _so_ ready to come.

Over the loud pulsing of the music which is even softer than Harry's pounding heartbeat, he heard Louis whispering, "Can't wait to get home, Haz." He felt Louis' hands sneak around and grip his front, acting as a barrier between Harry's cock and Louis' bum and _no_ , _remove the hand._ "Wrap my mouth around your dick. Take you down until I'm crying. Suck like my life depends on it."

He accentuated his words with a rough squeeze to Harry's length that has him moaning. He didn't need to be looking at Louis to tell he was smirking. "And I'll keeping taking you down until you come in my mouth. Pull off just in time to catch it on my tongue, get a little on my face. Just the way you like it, hm?"

Harry's suddenly harder than before, and Louis practically giving him a handjob through his pants is doing nothing to help. "And then I'll be so hard I can't _take_ it. Be so whiny, so desperate. For you and your mouth and your cock—" He removed his hand and instead grinded his arse harshly back into Harry's crotch. "I'll let you eat me out. I know how much you love it, Harry, love hearing me moan when you dip your tongue inside of me, rolling my hips back onto your mouth for more—fuck, then you'll add a finger, like always, make me beg for more until—"

Harry thrusted his hips up into Louis' back and came instantly, burying his face in Louis' collarbone. He was in a _club_ for fuck's sake, and he'd just come in his pants while grinding against his boyfriend as he muttered the dirty things he was going to do to him. It felt like high school all over again.

When he lifted his head, he could feel how flushed his skin must look. He was sweating, panting, and then he was biting at Louis' neck.

"Shit," he murmured, sucking a mark languidly into Louis' skin. "You just made me come in front of everyone, Lou. Acted like such a fucking whore just to make me jizz myself." He slid his hands down to Louis' thighs. "You wanna be a whore, Louis?"

Louis whimpered, still hard in his jeans from the little scene he'd made for Harry just moments prior. Harry grinned. "I can treat you like a whore."

He pulled Louis backward until they were in a secluded corner, mostly hidden in a blanket of darkness. Louis whined helplessly as Harry turned him around so his back was to the wall and pinned him between both of his hands. He instantly latched his mouth onto Louis' neck and sucked.

"Got me so hard," he whispered against the skin. "Then made me come in _public_. Anyone could've seen me, Lou, would've known how much of a little slut you are. But you wanted them to know, didn't you? Wanted them to know what a little whore you are."

Louis whimpered again, and Harry bit down. "Answer me," he demanded.

"Yeah, fuck, Harry— _god_ , I'm a slut, such a slut," he stammered out, thrusting his hips absently up into Harry in search of friction. "Just let me _come_ —"

"Now you're begging for it." Harry laughed, removing himself from Louis' neck. "You wanna come, Boo Bear? Want me humiliate you like you did to me?"

He didn't pay attention to Louis' quick, jerky nod before he was unbuttoning his jeans and slipping them down about midway on his thighs. Louis looked down, seeing the tops of his thighs on display and groaned. Fuck, Harry was gonna get him off in such a crowded place, treat him like such a slut—

"Look how hard you are," Harry muttered. He palmed over Louis' erection once, twice, before releasing it and smiling at his boyfriend. "Beautiful."

Louis tilted his head back and let out a noise of desperation, gently pushing his hips against Harry's once again.

Harry seemed to get the picture, reaching inside of his pocket for the packets of lube he always had with him in case one of them got too horny to handle somewhere that wasn't home. He retrieved only one, slathering his fingers in the liquid before pocketing the rest, not caring if it made a mess of his pockets or not.

"M'gonna finger you," he said softly. "Right here in front of everyone, like you want. Do you want it, Louis?"

He slid his fingers into Louis' boxers and pushed them down just enough for him to have easy access to his hole, careful about positioning his body so Louis was shielded from view of the rest of the club. He may have been having his fun with Louis now, but he wasn't about to let everyone get a free show of _his_ _boyfriend_.

"Yes," Louis panted. "I want it, Harry."

Harry smirked down at him. "I know," he mumbled before sliding the tip of his index into Louis' hole. He could feel Louis instantly clench around him, a little gasp escaping his mouth. Louis began to push himself down onto him until he had Harry's finger inside of him to the knuckle.

It was so _public,_ but it felt perfectly intimate.

"Oh god," Louis breathed as quietly as he could, his voice sounding strained. He was biting his lip, undoubtedly trying to keep quiet enough that nobody would wonder just _where_ that noise was coming from and turn to see him with his boyfriend's fingers up his ass in the middle of a club.

And _damnit_ , just the thought that _that_ was what he was doing, that _he_ was causing that was enough to make Harry push his pointer in as far as he could.

He latched his lips onto Louis' just as he did, swallowing the moan that would've slipped from Louis' mouth otherwise.

With one hand keeping Louis steady and the other caressing his bum, Harry fiddled with the finger inside of Louis, making sure to touch anywhere and everywhere except the spot Louis wanted most.

"Fuck, just—" he whimpered, grinding his bum back onto Harry's hand. "Add another," he begged. "God, Harry, _please_ —"

"Shh," Harry whispered, smiling to himself. "Wouldn't want anyone to hear you, would you?"

"I don't fucking _care,_ " Louis panted, putting emphasis on his words in hopes of Harry understanding him clearer. "Just wanna _come_."

"You're not going to come until I say," Harry stated. "Understood?"

Louis nodded helplessly, desperately, and Harry didn't know what else to do other than shove in another finger and pump them in and out steadily. He was so used to listening to Louis in their bedroom, no matter who was on top of the other—it all came down to Louis no matter what. Of course Louis always got them both to some of the best orgasms they'd ever had, but.

Harry interrupted his own thoughts and pushed particularly hard inside of Louis, just barely brushing his prostate. Louis bit back another sound, his lip turning red from the pressure his teeth were putting on it. Harry heard the smallest of whimpers escape his mouth and he immediately pulled his fingers out until only the tips were inside for the simple purpose of teasing.

"Can't wait to get home," Harry whispered, repeating Louis' words from earlier when the positions had been reversed. "I'm going to eat you out, just like you said." He ran the palm of his finger over Louis' insides, smirking softly. "M'gonna wrap your thighs around my face and thrust my tongue in—fuck you with my tongue until you come."

Louis was getting much too close too quickly; Harry wrapped his hand around his base and squeezed in hopes of holding back his orgasm just a bit longer. "But I won't be done. I'll keep going until you're crying, begging me to stop." He leaned his mouth against Louis' ear, whispering, "Even though we both know you don't want me to. 'Cause you'll take anything I give you like a greedy little slut, yeah?"

He began pumping his fingers faster as he continued speaking, easily getting Louis' back on the edge without a problem. Louis was practically a mess, whimpering and whining to himself as he almost drew blood from his lower lip from biting so hardly. Harry kissed him again, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and shoving his tongue inside. He thrusted his tongue into Louis' mouth at the same pace as his fingers, working him up so easily and so quickly until—

"Come," Harry whispered.

And Louis did; he spurted all over his lower stomach and shirt, leaving a mess across his abdomen. Some even got onto Harry's shirt, in tiny blotches, and Harry smiled, reaching down to retrieve some from his clothing and putting his finger to Louis' mouth. Louis eagerly sucked the digit into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around Harry's fingers until all the come was gone.

Harry removed his fingers and instead began placing small pecks to and around Louis' mouth while he waited for his boyfriend to calm down. When Louis' breathing had slowed enough that he could comfortably hear Harry, he grinned. "Good boy," he muttered. "So good for me."

Louis smiled lazily back, still high enough from his orgasm that he likely wouldn't really come to until they were back in the comfort of their car.

"Ready to go home, babe?" Harry asked softly. Louis only nodded, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "Kiss first," he complained.

Harry acquiesced without a fight, bringing his lips to Louis one final time before dragging him out of the club and to the car, driving back to their flat.

When they got home, Harry held up to his word—Louis didn't go to bed without coming twice more. So if now, on their monthly trips to clubs and bars, Louis teased Harry until he got off in public yet again, he didn't feel like he could be blamed. Harry wasn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and all that jazz.
> 
> Happy holidays!
> 
> (To Candace: THIS IS POSTED YOU CAN FUCK OFF NOW)
> 
> ♡ tumblr: [zourry](http://zourry.tumblr.com) ♡


End file.
